Laire: Poetry
by Beloved of Aragorn
Summary: A small collection of poetry concerning Aragorn and Arwen, two great figures in the history of Middle-earth. R&R!
1. Hauntful Bells

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is another poem I randomly contrived :). I hope it is to your liking (all two or three who will ever read it, I am sure) because I thought it was decent though somewhat bittersweet. It speaks of the time when Aragorn passed away in Minas Tirith. Enjoy!

* * *

Hauntful tolls of the bells

Roll across the city

And continue over the lands of Middle-earth,

Peeling silver weeping for

The one who is lost.

The wind does not stir,

The clouds are still,

The waters halt in their running,

And the night that comes

Is the longest the earth has known.

Shadows weep, starlight quivers,

The moon dare not shine this night

O wretched night of death's bitter sorrow!

He has gone forever and on

Only to live in men's long memories

As the Healer, Renewer, and King

To rival all kings ever on earth.

Farewell! Farewell O King!

Until we meet beyond the world.

* * *

PS: I said on my other poem (A Different Kind of Courage) that I would post more poems there, yet I am _really_posting them here :D. More will come! And read poem mentioned above too! 


	2. Evenstar

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is another poem for you all. This is about Arwen Evenstar and a day when she goes out in Rivendell and thinks about her life. It is sort of difficult to explain...and verrry long I might add for a poem. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

**Evenstar**

The leaves rustle, the grass trembles

the wind moves with its own song.

The leaves crumble, and come to shambles

as footsteps cross their path.

The sun shines, the moon glimmers

the light breaks through the gathering clouds.

The mountains peak, the water shimmers

that runs wild in the hilly land.

The stones roll, moving with feet

that lightly brush in the mountain stream.

The slender figure moves to take her seat

as the water rushes and wind breathes.

Where have these feet walked?

Perhaps in the lands across the Sea?

What has she seen, to whom has she talked

far away where no mortals have set foot?

There is a light in her eyes, a faint glimmer

while she sits waiting for the song of the breeze.

Her body is still, and she carefully listens

to the music of the wild wood.

The wind pulls, blowing her hair

dark as shadows in the depths of night.

Her skin gleams, a maiden so fair

while none have walked who were so bright.

The white raiment, pure as her heart

is a cloud of shining light gracing her movements.

That silvery gaze, piercing as though a flying dart

moves steadily across the green land with grace.

Wisdom in her glance, love in her face

mingled with abounding knowledge of things past.

There the stream flowed, keeping its own pace

along the leaf-covered bright mountainside.

Her voice is lifted, a silvery quiver of light

splitting the soft stillness covering the mountain.

Her gaze moves, breaking mortal sight

to see the eagle soaring high in the heavens.

Its wings spread, feathers kept sleek

flying above the land of forests and streams.

A soft smile, knowing what it seeks

on the rolling earth watching below.

The warm breeze, it moves the trees

with its gentle breath blowing light.

The maiden fair, the land she sees

all basking in golden streams of the sun.

Now it fades, setting in a flash

beckoning the moon to walk its road.

Its silver beams, and the sun's gold clash

whilst they shift to their own places.

Stars sparkle, the water brightly falls

with the stars reflected in their crystal depths.

She sits pondering, wondering of the halls

of Elven Tirion in the shining land of Valinor.

What lies beyond, or for tomorrow

in her life so bright and filled with wonder?

Would her life in time suddenly diminish

as a star slowly fading through the ages?

Or would that star never have a finish:

never depart the great heavens above?

Two paths ahead, one choice before her

lying in wait for her shimmering form.

The slender birch, or the green fir

that loses not its leaves when passing winter.

Yet still hope lies, holding true

if only for the love she bears in her breast.

Knowing the despair, and joys she will pass through

the wind and waters call to comfort.

Bittersweet is the final decision

her heart shall choose at the last.

She understands, comprehends the division

it will lay upon those of her kindred.

Bitter is the parting, joyous is the life

with the mortal for whom she gave immortality.

Neither is there anger, nor any strife

for destiny and love have taken hold.

A smile parts her lips, knowing of the wonder

ahead of her in the years of her life.

There is no doubt, not any longer

though she knew her path long years before.

The stars glisten, the waters churn

in the cool evening filled with light.

The trees stretch, as if they yearn

to reach out and touch the heavens above.

The wind softens, the air stills

to rest for the next day returning.

The grass becomes quiet, only until

the morrow when the soft breeze begins.

There is a peace, a stillness in the land

while the dark of night draws over.

The maiden fair, she will always understand

that there is and always shall be hope.


End file.
